


Obey, little one.

by HomewardBones



Category: WWE
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: Dean has a set of rules that should always be obeyed. Now, don't touch Daddy's mask.





	1. Behave

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly inspired by my best friend, and my own personal lunatic fringe. Enjoy ya lil' nasty!

It was early in the morning, the sun was starting to rise and you sat by the window nursing your coffee. It was quiet when he was gone, the days were longer without him. Over time you grew used to the time alone, you'd watch his matches, he'd call when he got to his hotel, and sometimes if you were lucky, he'd video call you. The video calls were always short and always after he'd just showered. 

_Bzzzzzz.Bzzzzzz._

"Hello?"

"Hello little one, have you been good today?" Dean's hair was slicked back and damp, as always. He had an unusually calm demeanor as he spoke. 

"How bad can I possibly be at 6 AM?" A tired smile spread across your face and sipped from your mug. When he was gone you'd wear his hoodies, it comforted you to have a familiar smell nearby. He loved it, maybe a little too much, when you wore his clothes.

"Well..for starters, I believe that hoodie is mine, _darling_." his brows lowered and the corner of his mouth twitched, tone mocking. 

You felt a sudden wave of of guilt but it was soon overrun by a sense of pride, "Is it?" your eyes narrowed and watched him on your screen. "I didn't notice."

"You didn't...notice? Oh, well then that's strike number one." Dean ran his hand over his hair and tilted his to the side enough to crack his neck, rolling his shoulders afterwards. "Listen here, _little girl_ the more strikes you get, that's how many times I'm gonna punish you when I get home," a grin spread across his face and his mood switched like a light. He was different so suddenly that it made you shiver. He knew that his nervous & excited ticks got your motor going, so to speak. 

Dean leaned in closer to his phone and it felt like he stared right into your soul, he licked his lips and cocked his head to the side. "Listen closely, princess, I have some rules for you, and I'm going to need you to _behave_."

You found yourself sitting up straighter as he spoke, his voice low and demanding. "I'll be back in five days, and in that time, you are not to...pleasure yourself in anyway. If you do, I will know, and you will be punished accordingly. As it stands you already have one strike, now unless you're dying for more, I suggest you be a good little girl." his eyes narrowed as he watched your expression, he relished in the torture he'd just caused you. "Do I make my self clear?"

You simply nodded slowly, afraid that at any moment his had would reach through the screen and grab you by the throat. Dean could read you like a book, and saw the flicker of fear run across your face, he growled at your blatant disrespect, "I said...do I make myself clear?"

"Yes..." the words barely came out as a squeak.

"Yes...??"

"Yes, _Daddy_...I will be a good little girl." The words came out as a purr, and dean shifted in the chair he was sat in. "Excellent. I'll call you tomorrow my pet. I love you." His eyes still looked dangerous and you loved it.

"I love you." You sweetly smiled and ended the video call, but the smile then turned to a sly grin, _I'll be good...Until you get back_ you thought.


	2. Talk Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dean really expect you to be good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a bit longer than I anticipated but It's only gonna get worse from here I think! All for my fave Lunatic <3

With Dean being on the road and at shows so often, it was often painful waiting for him to come home and ease your pent up sexual frustrations. Not to mention the strain on your relationship felt more prevalent. Trying to keep yourself busy was important especially when it comes to having petty feelings build upside of you. Most often your biggest fights stemmed from your own jealousy of the women that he traveled with. You knew it was irrational, but you also weren't oblivious to the fact that there were women that didn't care about you, they just wanted him as much as you wanted him.

Today you were feeling a bit more moody than usual and more prone to outbursts, so you decided to draw a bath to relax. Settling down in the hot water almost instantly calmed you down and the stress began to melt away. With your eyes closed, head resting on a bath pillow, and aromatherapy steaming the room, it almost felt like a spa. Images of Dean flashed through your mind and immediately your heart rate sped up with anxiety. You wanted him in almost every conceivable way in this moment, and it was causing you to squirm slightly, until your phone began to ring.

_Bzzzzz...Bzzzzzz_

Sitting up quickly to answer the video chat you smiled, "Hey babe!"

Dean looked disheveled and tired, but nevertheless so damn good. "Hello darling...having a bath are we?"

You propped up your phone so he could see only what you wanted him to see and rested back against the bath pillow. "Yeah...It's been a day." you sighed.

He was running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face, and watched you closely; his signature grin started to spread over his face. You knew he was eyeing everything that he could see and inspecting his pet. The look he was giving you was truly chilling to you, even in a hot bathtub. Dean's senses were always so sharp when it came to your body language, and knew that he was having and effect on you. 

Suddenly you heard a few familiar voices in the background, and it caused you to sink lower into your bath. Your face changed and anger spread across your face as you listened, Roman's deep smooth laugh erupted suddenly followed by Seth cracking a joke. Dean's face turned stern and he looked in their direction to try and give them a cue that he was in the middle of a call. 

"Oh man, you are so whipped right now! Hey (y/n)! Sorry to interrupt your _private time_!" Seth hollered. 

You rolled your eyes slightly, mostly playfully but it was still a bit annoying that your chat was being interrupted, especially because you didn't get much time to talk with Dean when he was on the road. Then you heard a female voice calling to Dean, asking him to come with them to grab dinner. This immediately caused you to become furious, as you'd already feeling quite jealous all day, and this now became the final nail in the coffin of your day. 

Your eyes narrowed at Dean and he tried to tell the guys and the unknown, to you, woman that he'd catch up with them later. Roman and Seth's laughter echoed in the bare hotel room as they left the room. The door to Dean's room closed and you sat up straight, no longer hiding behind the bubbles of your bath. 

"Who the fuck was that?!" You hollered.

"Calm down, it's a girl that Seth is trying to hook up with, he met her earlier this week." Dean sighed heavily and knew that you weren't going to be happy with that answer. "Trust me baby, I'm not fucking around with anyone, you're my only girl."

You started to shake with anger as you yelled, "Well how the fuck am I supposed to know that? You're gone so much, and I always see you with other women and I try not to get jealous, but how can I not be when you have some bitch asking you out to dinner and drinks?!"

"Enough!" He yelled back, glaring sternly at you, sitting still like a lion on a hunt. "A good girl will be quiet when her Daddy speaks, and will listen." 

You found yourself cowering lower into your bath again, and feeling ashamed of doubting him.

"I am loyal to you baby girl, you are mine, and I am yours, do you really think I'd screw some groupie who just wants clout? Do you really think I'd work so hard to support us and give you the very best I can, if all I wanted was to bang random chicks?"

"No..." so spoke softly, looking down at the bubbles as they slowly popped and dissipated.

"Look at me little girl, look me in the eyes and try that again." By this time he's leaning forward, one arm on his knee, staring into your soul, or least it feels like he is.

"No sir...I don't think you would betray me, I just get jealous when you're gone. I see how people look at you, I know that others want you--"

"(Y/N), stop. I know it's hard being apart, and I know as well as you do what women think of me. However, a good girl knows that her Daddy would never hurt her, I've trained you better than this!" There was hurt in his eyes, the fact that you doubted his intentions. "Have our lessons had no effect on you? You are my fucking queen. If I ever hear you doubt me again, there will be more punishment than you've ever experienced before, Little Girl." You looked up at him and saw that he now had his belt wrapped around his hand, his face radiating hunger and frustration.

"You've earned yourself one punishment so far, you now have 4 days until I'm home. Now tell me what you will not do in those 4 days." He demanded.

You could feel your emotions running haywire between hurt and aroused, and tried to sit up confidently, exposing yourself to him again. "I will not pleasure myself at all, and..." you trailed off, unsure of what he wanted you to say.

"You will not talk back to me or doubt me ever again, do you understand?"

"I will not pleasure myself, in any way, nor will I ever talk back, doubt or disrespect you again, sir." He watched your every move and admired his pet in all of her soapy glory. 

"Very good, you have 4 days to earn a way out of your punishment. Now I want you to relax tonight, calm down and get ready for Daddy to come home and _ravage_ you little girl."

A breath hitched in your throat, and you could feel your thighs squeeze together, damn why did it have to be 4 more days?

You both chatted for a bit longer until you had to get ready for bed, as you got out of the tub and teasingly let him see what he wanted but only briefly. Dean's nostrils flared but you really didn't catch it, he did lean in again to admire you, and felt himself getting frustrated as you put on a bathrobe. 

"Is that really necessary (y/n), you look so much better without it," he growled.

You laughed and slyly spoke, "and you look better without that shit brown jacket, Daddy."

Dean laughed and joking said he'd wear it the next time he had sex with you, just to piss you off.

Rolling your eyes you retorted, "Then I'll wear your mask!"

"Don't touch my mask baby girl, that's a whole new breed of punishment."

"Yes sir, I wont touch your mask."

"Good girl, goodnight pet, I'll call you tomorrow, I love you." He smiled and you could see that all he wanted was to be there with you, and for more than just sex. 

"I love you, Daddy, sweet dreams." You hung up and immediately ran to Dean's dresser, where his mask sat. You put it on, fully aware of the trouble you'd be in when he got home, but god you wanted him to feel as frustrated as you did. 

Laying down in bed, you took a very provocative picture of yourself wearing only his mask, with the caption, _"Look what I found"_ and sent it to Dean. You knew he was going to punish you real good for this little stunt, and it felt exhilarating, the next 4 days were going to be a wild ride for Dean while he thinks of ways to discipline you.


End file.
